Fate's Amusement
by LonelySoul828
Summary: Hiei breaks the law and causes Koenma to sentence him to the most unlikely of prisons. A human high school. How will Hiei cope with the creatures he detests most? Especially one that intrigues him? Hiei/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** All standard disclaimers apply. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

0000000000000000

**Prologue**

He couldn't believe he was in this damn toddler's office again. A growl reverberated through his chest in annoyance. His gaze traveled up to the uncharacteristically silent Koenma looking through a bunch of documents.

The anxiety of the awaited punishment was beginning to take a toll on the fire demon. He tensed in his chair and awaited the judgment the toddler would bequeath him. His arm was itching to just unsheathe his sword and get rid of the bastard. But he reluctantly kept his self-control in check. That was a coward's way out.

Koenma looked up at the stiff Hiei sitting before him. He definitely would not like what was about to occur.

"You really do not like humans, do you Hiei?" the prince inquired.

The fire demon glared at him. "What kind of question is that? They are filthy and useless," he growled out.

"But to attack one? That is unforgivable," Koenma stated in a grave tone, "and I am afraid you will have to be punished for your actions."

Hiei took in a deep breath to control his anger. "What is it?" He could not understand why filthy humans were so important to the universe. What was one less human, anyway? He glared at the prince in disdain.

Totally unaffected by the deadly glare he could feel Hiei bestowing upon him, he continued on with the sentencing. "Now this may be a bit… unconventional, but you do have some merit behind your name for the spirit detective cases you have been on. So, instead of sending you to a regulatory jail, I am going to sentence you to something a little different…" he trailed off.

Impatient, yet intrigued, Hiei raised an eyebrow in question. "What is it?" he asked.

Nearly afraid of the impending reaction he would get, Koenma started off slowly. "Well, Hiei. The main purpose of this is to expose you to a sort of… tolerance, if you will, to humans." He paused to take a breath, and then continued. "That is why I am sentencing you to a human high school."

It took a minute for this to sink in. A human… high school? That hellish vicinity where teenage delinquents spent hours of their day learning about inconsequential subjects?

"Hell no."

A little thrown off by Hiei's impassive response, Koenma continued anyway. "You have no choice. You are to attend the high school of my choice for two years. One, if I feel that you have made progress early."

The fire demon was in shock. How would he be able to tolerate the worst of all humans? Those teenage delinquents were all naïve. At least the adults could tell the difference from left and right. His body began to shake with suppressed fury.

"Why a high school?" he inquired through clenched teeth.

Still treading on thin ice, Koenma proceeded carefully. "High school is the time when humans learn how to socialize. It is a perfect environment for you. And you certainly look young enough to be amongst teenagers," he explained.

"And how exactly are you going to ensure that I attend this hell hole?" Hiei smirked in arrogance.

Koenma smiled in amusement. "Actually I'm glad you asked." Hiei watched curiously as he raised his hand and clicked his fingers.

Suddenly he felt something encircling his wrist. He looked down and saw a thick black bracelet had materialized on his left wrist. The wrist band had a silver square on the top, and a small diamond in the middle of it. The power radiating off of the small item astounded the demon. What the hell was this?

As if reading his mind, Koenma stated, "This is a compulsion bracelet. No matter what you do, you will attend school every morning. You will be prompt every morning, and you will participate in your classes and studies. It is also indestructible, so do not even try to take it off." Seeing the look on Hiei's face, he continued, "And cutting your hand off will not work either." The fire demon deflated. "And as an extra feature, it comes disguised in that stylish band so you can wear it everywhere," he finished excitedly.

Hiei glared at the offending bracelet. "Wonderful."

Hiei opened his Jagan eye underneath his white headband and examined the compulsion spell. He looked for any weaknesses that could get the damn thing off of him. His Jagan searched everywhere, looked at every possibility, and checked for fragility.

He slumped in his chair and sighed when he found none. The prince did it. The bracelet was full-proof. And he could do nothing about it. Even with his powerful Jagan eye.

"If you put me in Urameshi's and Kuwabara's school, I will kill them." He stated bluntly.

"Well I am not putting you in Kurama's school either," he countered, watching the disappointment flit across the demon's face. "The whole point is to socialize you with humans, not put you in a school where the only person you will talk to is a fellow demon."

Hiei took in a breath to calm himself. He had battled against the strongest demons in the Demon World, and prevailed against most. He would not be defeated in this menial punishment.

"So where am I going?" he asked.

"Sakura High." Koenma replied. "You start tomorrow."

He glared. "I'm not wearing the damn uniform." And with that, he disappeared from Koenma's office.

The prince sighed and prayed that Hiei would survive this little experiment.

0000000000000000

The students, he noticed with disgust, wore green. The females wore the regulatory sailor uniform. Their skirts were a light green. The males wore a dark green uniform. There was no way that he would wear such a horrific color on his person. He may have to attend and participate in this hell hole, but the brat prince said nothing about having to wear the standard uniforms.

He watched the students walk out of the building from his perch atop a tree branch. Tomorrow, unfortunately, he would join them.

How would he survive this? Humans were distasteful creatures. If he didn't end up killing everyone in the vicinity, he would end up dying from boredom at least.

His fury rolled off of him in flames.

Pain was nothing to him. He could handle pain. But a bunch of teenagers?

He growled and leapt from the tree. Time to go vent some anger.

0000000000000000000

**A/N:** Hey guys!

This is just the prologue of my new story. I hope you enjoyed it.

The following chapters will be much longer than this, I promise. I just needed to get it started.

What do you think?

Review!

The more reviews I receive, the more I'll write.

Any compliments, flames, criticism etc… accepted.

Thanks for reading

LonelySoul828


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Punishment and Intrigue**

What a long day this would turn out to be. Hiei glanced down at his uniform in disgust. Kurama had helped shop for his supplies the day before; including the dreaded uniform he would be stuck in for two years. He had vehemently refused to get one in the atrocious green color the rest of the male students wore, though. Instead, he got something a little more comfortable and not so foreign to his taste.

It was black. From collar to shoes, Hiei was decked out in all black. The style of the uniform was the same as that of the other students; however the color was a pure shade of raven that matched his usual attire.

He stiffly made his way up to the gates of the school. His discomfort increased as he drew nearer to his impending hell. A small growl escaped his throat in frustration. A few students near by gave him odd looks, but overall ignored his presence.

He would not let this get him down. He was a powerful demon, merciless and fearless. Hiei could handle a meager teenage high school.

His shoulders loosened up, and with a seemingly careless stride, he walked into Sakura High with confidence.

000000000000000

After digging around in his new school bag, he finally found the manila envelope containing all of his new 'human' information. Koenma had informed him that he needed a human last name, date of birth, and all of these other trivial details in order to attend a human high school. With his new bracelet digging into his wrist and putting up a powerful resistance to his opposition, he had no choice but to concede.

He scoffed. A last name? He paused in front of the main office door to pull out his documents. Leafing through them, he tried to locate the one with his last name. _'The brat better not have given me a stupid last name like…'_

….Jaganshi?

What the hell was that damn idiot thinking? Did he _want_ people to figure out he was a demon?

He sighed and shook his head. _'Whatever. These stupid humans would not be able to figure it out anyway.'_

Upon walking into the office, he was greeted with the sight of a very dismal looking woman. Her face held wrinkles resulting from old age, only drooping more with the seemingly permanent frown etched upon her features. Her shoulders were slightly hunched over, whether from bad posture or a bad back Hiei wasn't sure. Pure gray hair was pulled back away from her face with a bun. And finally, round silver rimmed glasses sat on the bridge of her nose, framing her eyes and only adding to the almost ancient appearance she held. She sat at a large desk in the middle of a small waiting room. The name plate on the desk said: Tennouji Haruka.

He looked her over with disgust, returning the scowl she cast him as he approached. Mentally thanking any god that would listen that he would never look like this sad old woman did, he handed her the documents he had previously looked through.

After reading them, she spoke in a nasally voice, "Ah, Janganshi Hiei. The transfer student from…" she looked up at him, "where are you from, again?"

Startled at the unexpected question, he wracked his brain for something to respond with. Where was he from? He definitely couldn't say demon world. What did it say on the paper? …wait the paper. Shouldn't his origins already be on there?

"It's on the paper," he replied nonchalantly.

She glanced down again. "Ah, a school in the United States. Very well, then. I have a schedule and a map of the school for you," she handed him two slips of paper. She then pulled out a pink slip and handed that to him as well. "Have all of your teachers sign this slip, and then return it to me at the end of the day." She paused again to write something down on a smaller piece of paper. "And this is your locker number and combination. Do not lose it," she said sternly. Seemingly finished with all she had to say, the old woman returned to her work.

Taking her action as a dismissal, Hiei took the papers and quickly left without a word.

000000000000

There were twenty minutes left before school began, so the hallways were still mostly deserted. Glancing down at the map and schedule he was given, he quickly memorized them, and then tucked them into his school bag. Next was his locker. After finding it, he opened it and unloaded some of his books. There was no use in carrying them all around, after all.

With fifteen minutes left and nothing to do, Hiei decided to look around the curious building. He had never stepped into a human school before. More students meandered through the hallways, but there still weren't many.

He wandered down the different hallways, passing by numerous doors and lockers until he got to his designated homeroom. He slipped into the empty classroom and took a seat in the far back, next to the windows. A glance at his watch told him that he still had ten minutes left. Out of sheer boredom, he took out the books he would need for his next few classes and began to read, disregarding the students as they slowly filed in.

Slowly, his body relaxed and he slumped in his chair. A bell chimed throughout the school, signaling the beginning of homeroom.

He looked up and viewed his fellow classmates around the room. Every seat but the one diagonally in front of his was filled. The students were all ordinary humans. He silently cursed the damn brat for sending him here.

His gaze traveled around the room. Oddly, he noticed that quite a few of the female population of the classroom was staring at him. He could not depict the meaning of their expressions, for it was not one he had ever received before. Scowls, impassive stares, looks of hatred, and expressions of disgust were all things he was accustomed to. The way these girls were staring at him was foreign.

He immediately decided that he did not like it. So he glared at them in return. Some looked away, but others just gazed at him more intensely. He straightened in his chair, any feelings of relaxation fully flooding out of his body. What the hell were they doing?

Frustrated and slightly confused, he looked away. Ignoring them was the best thing to do in this case. These were humans. Everything they did was pointless. And opening his Jagan to read their minds certainly was a waste of time as well.

Finally, a teacher walked into the room. It was an older man; short and stout, but his presence still commanded attention upon entering the vicinity. Immediately the students ceased all discussion and faced forward.

'_Well, at least they are being disciplined,_' Hiei thought wryly.

"Good morning, class," the man said. He looked down at a few documents in his hand and turned to face the chalk board. On it, he wrote _Jaganshi Hiei_. He turned around and addressed the students again, "Today we have a new student. His name is on the board: Jaganshi Hiei." The old man's gaze traveled to wear Hiei sat in the back. "Come on up here, son," he beckoned.

About to refuse, he felt a tug on his wrist and some pressure at the base of his head. He sighed in acquiescence and stood to walk to the front of the classroom. He said nothing, only waited for the balding man to begin again.

He could feel the numerous gazes of the other students in the classroom on him. It made him wary, having so many people stare at him.

"I am Mr. Tanaka. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," he suggested.

Hiei internally grimaced, but kept an impassive face on. Turning to the teenagers currently staring at him, he opened his mouth to speak when the door opened. In walked a girl. She was not in a hurry, as one late probably would be. She strode in confidently, making eye contact with anyone who dared to look. Mr. Tanaka gave her a disapproving look.

"Late again, Ms. Sano," he chastised.

"At least I show up, Mr. Tanaka," she retorted.

All of the students visibly tensed at the blatant act of disrespect the girl bestowed upon the teacher. However they all seemed used to the display. Hiei watched the scene unfold with a hint of interest in his eye.

So humans had guts after all. What a surprise. Hiei observed this brash human. It was a female. Long hair was pulled back in a ponytail, with choppy bangs hanging in her eyes. She wore the regulatory school uniform, however it seemed disheveled. Either she just didn't care, or she made it to look like that. Hiei figured it was the latter.

She walked passed him and a very pleasant scent assaulted his senses. He breathed it in. Was that from her? She occupied the only empty seat left, besides his, and faced forward. For a brief moment their eyes met. Deep red met hazel. The teacher cleared his throat and her attention moved to Mr. Tanaka.

"Please, go ahead, Mr. Jaganshi," he urged.

He let out a quiet sigh and began with his name. "If you are too stupid to read, my name is Jaganshi Hiei. Stay out of my way."

And with that, he made his way back to his seat in the back of the classroom. He could still feel the stares of everyone in the classroom on him, but one felt oddly strong. He glanced back and found the same hazel eyes gazing at him from her seat.

A little caught off guard by Hiei's almost-threat, he composed himself. "Okay, thank you for sharing. And by the way, Mr. Jaganshi," Hiei looked up to him in question, "our school uniforms are green, not black."

"I will not wear green," he replied. His bracelet, thankfully, did not do anything in protest.

Before Mr. Tanaka could retort, the bell signaling the end of homeroom rang and the students filed out of the room; Hiei being the last one out. He blatantly ignored Tanaka's stare and went on his way to first period.

History.

He automatically turned right when he got to the door, already knowing where to go. The hall was now filled with the annoying teens all traveling to their first class like he was. It was loud in the hall, filled with unnecessary chatter and screeching. He paid them no mind, only continued to walk.

Suddenly his ears picked up the sound of his name and his step faltered slightly. In the corner of his eye, he found a group of girls staring at him.

"That's the new kid! Isn't he gorgeous?" One whispered.

What the hell? These humans were attracted to him? He thought back to the odd looks he received in homeroom. Was that why they were staring at him? Hiei turned away in disgust. Humans were atrocious creatures.

He quickly found his next class and found strode up to the teacher. This was a younger looking man, but taller than the last one. On his schedule, it said that his name was Mr. Shin. Wordlessly, he retrieved the pink slip from his bag and handed it to the teacher.

Mr. Shin smiled at the shorter student, "So you are Hiei?"

"Yes," he did not return the smile.

The teacher stopped smiling and signed the pink slip. "Take a seat then, Hiei."

"Hn." He traveled to the back of the room. Hiei was a demon. He had lived longer than all of these humans combined had. He did not need to pay attention to a history class. That, and he had already read the textbook before homeroom started.

'_These humans are so stupid,'_ he thought.

Looking around, he found the girl from earlier was also in this class. She sat in the middle of the class room.

Mr. Shin began class. To Hiei's dismay, all the damn teacher did was lecture. The taller man made long strides around the front of the classroom, all the while talking. Boring could not even begin to describe this teacher's methods. The students around him did not bother writing anything down; instead they followed his lecture in the textbook.

Hiei sank in his chair. What was he going to do for forty minutes? He glanced towards the girl again. Surprisingly, she was busily scribbling something in a messy notebook. Hiei's sharp sight could see that she was not writing down notes for class, but he could not tell what exactly she was writing.

Somewhat interested and extremely bored, he opened up his Jagan eye underneath his headband. A little look into her mind would do well to pass the time. He closed his eyes and focused in on her thoughts.

Strangely, he encountered a massive wall in front of the entrance into her mind. This was something Hiei had never seen before, either. What was it? He gave the wall an experimental knock, only to be thrown back with a shock. His two eyes shot open and focused in on the person he was trying to probe.

She had ceased writing. She sat with a straight and stiff spine. Her shoulders were tensed and her hands clenched, making her knuckles look white.

Ever so slowly, she turned her head to meet Hiei's questioning gaze. When she found him looking at her, her gaze turned into a glare. The incisive glare was filled with an uninhibited fury that could have rivaled his own.

Not to be intimidated, he returned the glare with full force.

Who the hell did she think she was? A low growl reverberated through his chest.

And what was that wall? A mental block? Could humans even do that?

What a conundrum.

Suddenly the bell rang. The sound surprised Hiei and he looked at his watch. Had he really spent half an hour trying to probe through her mind? It felt like five minutes.

A little dazedly, he lifted himself from his chair and followed the rest of the students out of the classroom.

Upon exiting, he was suddenly pulled to the side. A pair of angry hazel eyes shot through him.

Ripping his wrist from her grasp, he pushed her away. In an angrily calm voice, he asked, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Her glare never wavered. She avoided the question, and said in a quiet tone, "If you ever try to read my mind again, I will kill you."

And with that, she walked away in the opposite direction.

Hiei's anger sky rocketed and he desperately wanted to kill all of the humans around him.

His wrist burned then and the pressure at the base of his head increased ten-fold. With an audible growl, he swore loudly and stormed off to his next class.

This was going to be hell. He just knew it. With all of these incompetent humans flooding the place, he wasn't even sure how the human world was still surviving on its own.

'_Fuck humans,'_ he thought. '_And fuck Koenma's orders. I will attend this damn school, but I will not tolerate these damn humans.'_

0000000000000000

**A/N:** hey, here's the next chapter!

I hope you enjoyed it.

Well, here was the first meeting! He doesn't know much about her yet, but that will change soon!

'_Hiei's thoughts'_

"Normal talking"

By the way, I'm sorry if you were expecting this to have a traditional Japanese high school routine. I'm afraid I do not know much about their schooling customs. At least, not enough to write about it accurately. So, the high school will be based on a traditional American high school.

Please REVIEW!! The more reviews I get, the fast I'll update.

Thanks for reading,

Lonely soul


End file.
